Santana makes a new friend
by muireannob
Summary: What happens when Santana finds love for the first time in NYC. Dantana story.


_Please be kind to me, i don't know what Dani's personality is actually like because the episode hasn't aired yet but this is my take on everything. Review or whatever. It would be lovely._

* * *

Work was the last place Santana wanted to be right now. She had spent half the morning listening to Rachel rehearse a song for another audition and the other half listening to her cry about how she'd never fulfill her dreams. She loved Rachel, she did but sometimes her friend was a little too much to handle. To make matters worse, she'd practically ran out the door when Kurt got home and left her purse, phone and keys in the apartment.

Gunther had put her on the evening shift which was the only semi decent think about the crappy day she'd had. It wasn't that Santana enjoyed cleaning up or even counting up the cash registers it was that she knew she'd be on with _her._ Usually Santana was as confident as anyone but when it came to Dani she turned into mush. All she wanted to do was stare at her, in a non-creepy way of course. She'd yet to have a full conversation with the girl because every time they were alone Santana would conveniently find and excuse to leave the room. Rachel called her a chicken and as much as she protested the statement she knew it was true. Today was going to be different though, she was going to talk to her beautiful co-worker and she wasn't going to chicken out.

The afternoon went rather slowly because there weren't too many customers coming in or out. It was a rare occasion when they'd actually have a moment to breathe and take a rest but when they got it boy did they take full advantage. Santana was sat in a booth down the back by herself devouring a ham and cheese when she felt someone's presence lingering beside her. Looking up she saw brown eyes staring back at her in wonder. "Hi" Dani smiled. "H-Hi" Santana stuttered out. Santana could feel a lump forming in her throat and her hands were starting to sweat. Dani was just so god damn pretty, maybe the prettiest thing she'd seen in the whole of New York. It was crazy. The girl had blonde hair just below her shoulders, big brown eyes that you could easily get lost in and an electric laugh that sent chills down Santana's spine every time she heard it. "Santana, right?" Dani never looked away from Santana as she spoke, not once. "No, I mean, yeah that's me. H-How are you?" Santana couldn't stop stuttering it was so embarrassing. This wasn't like her, usually she was the one making girls stutter and blush like maniacs. "I was watching you working earlier and it hit me, we haven't had once conversation." Dani beamed "so, I'm changing that. Oh, and I'm very well thank you, sweetie" Santana's heart thumped so hard in her chest. _Sweetie_. "I guess we haven't." Santana replied without looking up from her food. She wasn't sure if it was impolite to eat while talking to a crush or whatever because she'd never actually been in this situation before. "Want to do something tonight?" Dani asked with a smirk. "Like a date?" Santana blurted out without even thinking. _Why would you even ask that _she thought_. What a dumbass move Lopez_. "Do you want it to be?" The blonde girl said with a wicked grin. "I-I mean I think you're pretty so I wouldn't be opposed" Dani said stuttering. _Oh, look who's stuttering now_. Santana was so engrossed in the girl that she'd forgotten to reply when their boss came over with a stern look on his face. "Ladies, work."

Santana was the first to get up from the booth, when she turned to leave Dani grabbed her arm from behind "is that a yes, then?" she asked half smiling. "y-yes" Santana said looking at where Dani had a hold on her. Such a small touch had actually sent electricity around her body and Santana could feel her cheeks begin to heat up because of this. She had to quickly get out of this situation so with a smile she walked back towards the front of the diner leaving Dani alone with a pretty proud smirk on her face.

Santana couldn't believe she'd agreed to go on a date with the one girl she could barely look at without blabbering like an idiot. What if it all went horribly wrong and Dani ended up hating her or something tragic like that. _Snap out of it, Lopez_ _you know you're hot and this is starting to become pathetic. _She scolded herself. It was true, she was hot but what if Dani wanted more than looks? What if she wanted someone who had an opposite personality to Santana? It was all so stressful to even think about.

Santana hadn't seen Dani for the rest of the shift until Gunther announced he and the rest of the staff were off home for a well-deserved sleep and the two girls were being left to close up the diner. After a few minutes Dani appeared from behind the kitchen door and grinned "I cleared up the mess in there, so all that's left is the money and tables which I'm hoping you made a start on?" Santana bit her bottom lip "course" the brunette smiled shyly. When everything was clear and they were ready to leave Santana stopped in her tracks "shit" She muttered under her breath. "What's up?" Dani asked raising her eyebrow "Tell me you don't want to bail on me already?" "No, it's not that of course it's not that.. I left my purse and phone at home" Santana sighed "I don't know if I can come out with you Dani, my roommates will freak out if I don't call and I've no money to buy anyth-" Dani put her had up to shush Santana "hold up, who said you need money and second here, use my phone" The taller girl was smiled gratefully and took Dani's cell. "I'll be two seconds."

Santana dialed Rachel's cell number.

"Hello, Rachel Berry speaking"

"It's me"

"Oh, hello Santana. What's up?

"I'm going on a date thing I think with Dani. I'll be late.

"WHAT?"

"You heard. Leave the door open please."

Santana then hung up and made her way back to Dani who was waiting patiently at the back door. "Ready to go?" She grinned. "I am now" Santana smiled following the shorter girls lead out the door.

Santana had absolutely no idea where Dani was taking her. When they got into the cab Dani whispered into the driver's ear and they sped off quickly without another word. Of course Santana had asked where they were going but the only reply she got was a wink and a small chuckle. This whole day had been a bit of a whirl wind and it hadn't registered yet that she was actually going on a date with the prettiest girl in New York City. The taxi ride didn't last too long but it was awkwardly quiet. Santana didn't recognize the street when she stepped out of the taxi and there wasn't a soul in sight. "I didn't know we were going to hang out tonight, so I hadn't much planned. Do you mind if we just watch a movie?" Dani asked biting her lip in anticipation. "A movie sounds great" Santana smiled shyly. The two girls walked side by side up the stairs to Dani's apartment and it felt as if the awkwardness was slowly drifting away. The apartment was small but very cute, it was just how Santana imagined Dani's home would be when she daydreamed about her like a little kid. "You can pick the movie out, the dvd case is over there if you want to poke around a bit?" Dani suggested as she disappeared into the back. Santana sat in awe staring around the apartment. There were pictures of Dani as a little girl in a ballet tutu, pictures of her and who she can only assume to be her grandmother and even a picture of her in a band uniform. "Hm" Santana smirked while picking up the picture to examine it. Dani had a trumpet in her hands and a big grin that was disguised by a mouth full of braces. Santana couldn't help but smile at the dorky girl. "I see you've made yourself at home" Dani said startling Santana as she returned back into the room with a bottle of red wine in her hands. "That's my freshman year of high school, as you can see I was ridiculously cool" The other girl grinned. "Cute" Santana replied placing the picture back down on the mantel piece. "You've beautiful teeth" she said sheepishly.

When the two girls had picked a movie they settled down on the sofa with a glass of red wine each. "This is nice" Santana commented as the film started. "It is" Dani said taking a sip of her wine. "Tell me about yourself, Santana. You've seen my band picture so I think it's only fair I know something about you." Santana squinted a little trying to think of what to say. "Ok, well I was a cheerleader in high school, I make killer tacos and I love to sing" she said shrugging "I don't know, It's not band geek but it's something" Santana said teasingly. Her confidence was growing more and more around Dani. It was odd how quickly she was getting to feel comfortable around the shorter girl. "I always thought cheerleaders were hot" Dani mused. The two girls didn't make it to the end of movie before they were both in a coma on the sofa. Dani had nuzzled her head into the crook of Santana's neck as if it were natural and a familiar position. It was the best date Santana had ever been on.


End file.
